Crossing Paths
by HoldMe07
Summary: Further delayed by another old face, The Doctor and Martha meet two other figures from The Doctor's past: one friendly and the other...deadly.
1. Keeping Control

**Doctor Who**

**Crossing Paths**

Martha watched as The Doctor stared, wide-eyed, at the newspaper. He hadn't moved for two minutes – something that was most unlike The Doctor Martha knew.

" Are you alright, Doctor?"

The Doctor finally looked up from the newspaper. He had that smile that let you know what you were in for.

" I know I said we'd visit Traken – oh, if you see a guy with curly hair and a penchant for scarves...I've said too much. Anyway, unfortunately, we're going to have to stay here."

" Oh, to find out who blew up the Lab, you mean?" Replied Martha.

" Nah, I know who blew up the lab. Old friend, actually. You could say she travelled around with me and I taught her history and...well, I was going through a dark phase back then. You'll like her."

" I'm sure I will." Smiled Martha, who didn't actually seem all that sure.

"Adam, your food's ready."

Adam Leonard was 20 years old. He usually studied at Leeds University. He was currently at his girlfriend's apartment in London. His girlfriend's name was Amy Atkinson.

At the moment, he was looking out of the upstairs window at a black cat. It had noticed him looking for 10 minutes now.

Amy came up, wearing an off-the-shoulder green top with worn denim jeans. She sat next to him on the bed and noticed the cat.

"How long have you two been having that staring contest?"

" Hmm? Oh, not long now. Ten minutes." Adam was still fixated on the cat. At the moment, Adam was wearing nothing but hix boxers.

" Well, I'm going to go onto MYSPACE and see if anyone's left me any comments. Did you want me to check yours, babe?"

" If you want to, babe." Adam stole one of Amy's pop-tarts off her plate and smiled. " Ooh, takes me back to my childhood."

" Yeah, well, you make sure Feline there doesn't make a 'felony' on the lawn. That's the last thing I wanna do, today. Picking up cat droppings."

Amy kissed Adam on the shoulder and headed back downstairs.

As Adam watched Amy leave, his eyes became cat-like.

The Doctor rubbed a piece of building dust between his thumb and forefinger. He sniffed the dust and came to a conclusion.

" Traces of explosive chemicals. FAMILIAR explosive chemicals. I'll tell you – my TARDIS smelt like that for WEEKS after my friend left."

The Doctor stood up and looked around the area. Pieces of metal and wood jutted out in places while most of the building still stood bur could collapse with a movement from either him or Martha, who was standing right next to him.

" It mentioned, in the paper, something about Nitro-9. So, what's that, then? Some weird alien technology." Martha almost burst out laughing. " Wouldn't it be funny if someone kept alien artifacts like cyber-heads and bits of Slitheen? Or there could be another Torchwood somewhere? Somewhere in Cardiff?"

Upon hearing this, The Doctor looked out towards London and thought of Adam Mitchell and Henry Van Statten. Van Statten had kept a Cyberman head and a Slitheen's arm in a glass case. The worst was a real life Dalek in the deep recesses of the compound. How old was Van Statten at the moment? Early 20's. He didn't even want to think about visiting Adam Mitchell and preventing him from working for Van Statten. Besides, you can't interfer with someone's history. Well, except The Doctor.

"Well, my friend can't live far from here. She must live within ten minutes from the vicinity." Said The Doctor, finally.

" You guessed all that from a clump of dirt?" Asked Martha.

" Or we could easily take ten seconds to get to the location. Martha Jones, how much do you know of a little town called Perivale?"

Dororthy 'Gale' McShane, or Ace, to her friends and 'family' was sitting in the pub with Derek. They were laughing about good old days before Ace 'left' Perivale and that time they had been taken to that weird Cheetah-people planet.

" So, d'ya see much of that Doctor fella?" Asked Derek.

" Now and then. Sometimes, I hear the wind in the trees and I think that's...him." Ace decided to change the subject. She looked down at the paper and winced slightly. " Bad luck that, eh? And I bet that took millions to build."

She was referring to the newspaper with a picture and article of the mysterious destruction of Lazarus Labs.

" Where were you then, Ace?" Joked Derek, slightly. He adopted a crime-programme-type voice, all serious and looked at Ace. " Were you in this area? Do you know anyone that was acting oddly? If you know anything at all, please tell us?"

" Knock it off, Derek." She noticed the look on Derek's face. " I'm sorry but...It's getting late. I might just head off."

Before Derek could answer, Ace took her jacket off the chair, kissed Derek on the cheek and left the pub.

As Ace left, Derek finished his sentence.

"It's only 6:30."

Ace bunched her jacket up around her neck to keep the cold out. She passed the electronics shop and noticed a face being broadcast.

" And here comes Mr. Saxon, with his wife Lucy, out of the doors of Downing Street."

Ace looked at the face for what seemed like ages, trying to picture where she had seen him before. After a few minutes, she shrugged it off as Mr. Saxon being in the papers. Although, there was still one annoying thought that she had an almost connection to the soon-to-be Prime Minister of Great Britain.

As Ace was about to pass the shop, which was turning off the power for the day, she heard a sound that she hadn't heard in years.

It started dimly at first but then rose in volume and, finally, with a resounding thud, a blue 'police box' materialized on the street corner. The doors opened and two figures emerged from the interior. Ace felt a little bit of herself die.

The man, that had emerged from the TARDIS wasn't The Doctor she remembered.

The Doctor looked into Ace's eyes and smiled.

" Hello, Ace."

After a brief moment of disappointment, Ace started to run into The Doctor's arms. The Doctor embraced her in a fatherly hug.

" So, how's life in good ol' Perivale?"

" Same old, same old." Shrugged Ace. " Still keepin' in touch with Derek. You remember Derek, don't you?"

" Ah, our grateful friend." The Doctor turned to Martha. " Ace, I'd like you to meet Martha Jones. Martha Jones, this is Dorothy McShane but friends call her 'Ace'."

" Feel free to." Added Ace with a smile as she shook Martha's hand. " So, life doesn't change for you eh, Professor?"

" Professor?" Said Martha with a querying note to her voice.

" Old habits don't die hard with you, do they, Ace?" Replied The Doctor. " It was my nickname whenever Ace was around. Speaking of old habits."

And, routing around in his coat pocket, The Doctor brought out a discarded can of Nitro-9.

" Care to explain what you've been doing with yourself while I've been away?"

All Ace could do was pretend to look innocent.

" So, how long have you and The Professor been travelling through time and space, then?"

The Doctor, Ace and Martha had stopped off at a quaint tea-room. Unlike the rest of the business in Perivale, the tea-shop was open until 11:30 (and even if something happened, the kind owner would unlock the door and let them in.

" Dunno, really." Shrugged Martha. " I don't think time matters when you're in a time machine."

" That sounds so like...The Doctor." Ace looked at the figure at the counter, talking to the ginger-haired trainee. The trainee was slightly portly, wearing a green top and black trousers and green Converse trainers. Ace turned back to Martha and nodded towards The Doctor. " So, how much has he said about himself?"

" Not much. He seems well-versed in science or, as my sister likes to call him, a science-geek. So, do you two go back a long way, then?"

" You have no idea." Ace smiled with a nostalgic twinkle in her eye. " There was so much to know, yet so much you didn't wanna know. He seems younger than he was when I last saw him."

" Really?" Martha looked at The Doctor. " Well, I dunno what he was like in your day but, did he ever talk in long and fast sentences?"

" Sometimes. Can he still knock people out with the touch of a finger?"

" Not that I know of. He seems more distant. He sometimes uses another person's weakness to his advantage."

" Ah, now we're talking about the **same **Doctor." Ace and Martha smiled as the Doctor arrived with three milkshakes. " Anything new happening in Perivale, Doctor?"

" You should know." Retorted The Doctor, as he took a sip of Bananna milkshake. " And don't think you've escaped out of what I've found. What were you doing in London, may I ask?"

" Sightseeing." Replied Ace. " Alright, I felt some really weird vibes..."

" You mean, like you had done with that Gabriel Chase Mansion in the adventures we had. When Manisha's place got fire-bombed and you wished to get your own back. And then we had that little adventure with Light, Control and Josiah."

" No, this was a completly different weird vibe. I've had it ever since we left that cheetah-planet. Remember your old friend from Gallifrey?"

Both Ace and Martha notice The Doctor's features droop as his home-planet was mentioned. Martha noticed that if anyone mentioned Rose or Gallifrey, it seemed as though another part of him died (although The Doctor had once told her, after the incident with Shakespeare and the Carrionites, Rose's name made him all the more stronger).

" Sorry, wrapped up in my own thought for a moment, carry on." Smiled The Doctor.

" I always have this feeling, still, whenever you-know-who is around." Ace took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. " I **had **to destroy that place, Doctor." She looked up into the almost familiar eyes. " I'm sorry."

" It's alright, Ace." And, for that one instant, Ace could have sworn she had heard The Doctor's old voice. " We all have to act out is some way or another. I just wish yours wasn't so...explosive."

Meanwhile, back in London, after an episode of _Eastenders_, Adam and Amy were about to sit back down to watch a DVD together.

" I'm very lucky to have you, aren't I?" Smiled Amy, as she snuggled into Adam's arms. " We've been together for 18 months and, apart from that scare with those Cyber-things and an arguement or two, we've managed to stick together."

Adam smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, he smacked his lips together and started to stand.

" You get it set up, babe." He nodded towards the kitchen area. " I'm going to replenish my calcium intake – you know, have some milk."

Amy nodded and got the DVD set up. When she turned back to Adam, he was guzzling it down like a cat.

" Whoa, slow down, Adam. I wouldn't like you to get hiccups."

Her smile dropped as she looked at Adam's eyes. They had turned a sudden shade of yellow and the irises had become slits. As she moved to take the bottle away, Adam lashed out, scratching her hand and drawing blood.

Before she could stop him, Adam jumped out the window. Luckily, they were on the ground floor.

" Wow! You've been redecorating, haven't you?"

Ace looked around in wonder at The Doctor's new interior. The roundels had been replaced with what looked like hexagonal walls and the floor was grated. Ace made her way up to the console and carressed it.

" Seems to be falling apart." She looked cheekily into his eyes. " Just like you, eh?"

" Hey, I'm stronger than ever." He pointed at Ace and, with a wink, added. " And don't you forget it."

Ace smiled and took a seat on the chair next to Martha. Within an hour-and-a-half, Ace and Martha had gone on like a house on fire.

" So, is he always this possesive about piloting the TARDIS?"

" You should see him in bed." That got a suprised look from Ace and an amused look from The Doctor, although Martha couldn't see it. Martha got rather flustered at this " I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we had to share a bed, once, and it wasn't exactly built for two...not that it was like that." She looked in The Doctor's direction to see his body shuddering and a noise, which sounded like a chuckle. " Oh, very funny, Doctor."

But, soon enough, along with Ace, she began to see the funny side as well.

Someone that **wasn't **finding anything amusing was Amy. After wrapping her hand with a bandage, she had ventured outside and looked around the street for the appearance of her boyfriend.

Unfortunatly, there was no sign of him.

Amy sat on the kerb and started to cry. Just as she had started, she stopped as she heard a unfamiliar wheezing sound. It rised and decreased in volume and a breeze started to whip up nearby. Wrapping Adam's jacket around her, Amy looked around the area and, out the corner of her eye, noticed a blue box. Her mother, Annette, had mentioned that, during the early 60's, there had been loads of these things about. But they had been visably erased from history, just before Amy was born.

The more shocking thing were the three figures that had emerged from what Amy would only think of as cramped.

" You OK now, Ace?"

Not to do with the new TARDIS interior, Ace had suddenly got an attack from an unknown source, although Ace and The Doctor had a faint idea of what could be causing it.

" Erm, yeah." She looked up at The Doctor. " One of **our **friends has managed to escape from the cheetah planet. And, unless your TARDIS now gives people mental images, it seems like it's managed to find a subject."

Without warning, a voice called out to them.

" Excuse me, could you help me?"

The three of them looked in the direction of Amy, the source of the voice. Her right hand had been bandaged up and she looked as though she had been crying.

The Doctor tapped the bench and put on a friendly smile. Even Amy gave a weak smile and took a seat as The Doctor unwrapped her bandage and had a look at the wound.

" Ouch." Winced Ace. " It looks nasty. Must have been an unfriendly cat."

The Doctor shot her a look but said nothing. He reached into his coat pocket and removed a tube of Sooth-U. Amy winced, ready for the sting, but it never came.

She looked up into The Doctor's face as he helped wrap the bandage back up.

" Was it a stray?" Asked Martha, getting Amy's attention.

" Huh? Oh, no." Amy rolled her eyes, as she was going to feel stupid for saying it. " It was my boyfriend, Adam."

Martha, Ace and The Doctor looked at each other, slightly with a confused look but each knowing the understanding of losing someone.

Meanwhile, in front of the Roald Dahl Plass, a brief flash of light exisited before turning into nothingness. However, it did leave a little present in Cardiff.

It noticed movement coming from a pavement slab but couldn't actually see it. It hissed and slithered away.

The Mara had arrived on Earth.


	2. Fight for SURVIVAL

Doctor Who

Crossing Paths – Part II

Back near the TARDIS, The Doctor, Martha and Ace were comforting Amy. Amy's wound was looking considerably better than before.

The Doctor was currently trying to get Amy to tell them what she remembered. She had already told them about Adam's game of 'staring' with the cat and the way he seemed to almost guzzle down a complete pint of milk.

" Well, when he gets out of this trace, he'll have strong bones and shining teeth." Replied The Doctor. " I'm so sorry, Amy. But I'm...we're going to try to our best to help you get your boyfriend back. It pains me to see a relationship end, due to unforseen events."

The Doctor looked off into the distance as his own words hit home. He **knew **what it was like to lose someone he cared about.

" Are you alright, Doctor?" Asked Ace, concerned.

As usual, The Doctor snapped out of it, looking for some sort of clue. However, the only problem was it was getting dark and it was pushing on to night.

He placed both hands on Amy's shoulders and looked into her hazel eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

" Amy, I **promise **you that we will find, and cure, Adam." He indicated to the sky. " But we won't be able to find him at this time of night."

Amy let out a sigh but understood what The Doctor was getting at. She nodded towards the TARDIS.

" That place must be a little cramped for all three of you. " Before The Doctor could answer, she nodded towards her place. " It's the least I could do. After all, you three are all going out of your way to help me get my Adam back. You don't mind the couch, do you?"

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. The gratitude of these humans was phenomenal.

A hand scrolled the laptop mouse, which moved the camera to observe the four figures entering the house. The last figure to enter looked around the surrounding area and noticed the security camera with a look of curiosity. After a moment, he shrugged and headed into the house, closing the door behind him.

A masculine mouth curled up into a menevolent smile, along with a single word.

" Soon."

In a alleyway, surrounded by cats treating him as king, as well as the cat that gave him the power acting as his aide, sat Adam. His eyes turned human as he looked down at a locket containing him in one lid and Amy in another.

He caressed her image before looking at the black cat next to him.

The feline eyes returned, removing that brief link of humanity.

The Doctor, having no use for sleep, looked around the room and looking at pictures of the happy couple and also making a note of who he was keeping a look-out for.

Adam Leonard has ginger hair, a slightly plump appearance (face and figure), eyes were dark brown – 'odd combination with the ginger hair' thought The Doctor – and, before being overtaken, obviiously **loved **Amy to bits.

" That's where we went to Amsterdam." Came a quiet voice from behind him. The Doctor turned to see Amy, wrapping Adam's jacket around her shoulders. She was still wearing her clothes, having not changed for the evening.

" I didn't mean to snoop." Admitted The Doctor. He pointed to the happy pictures of the couple and stuttered. "Although, in my defence, I have to have a look at him to see who I'm looking for."

" Huh." Exclaimed Amy, noticing something in one of the pictures. " It must have been a sign."

" What must've?" Asked The Doctor, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

" Look there...in the background." And Amy pointed behind her and Adam to show a blurred, but very familiar figure with a redhead next to him. " But you're with Martha at the moment, who's that?"

" A runaway bride." Replied The Doctor, looking slightly troubled. After a look from Amy, he added. " Long story." Obviously, he and Donna were supposed to see each other again in the near future and wind up in Cardiff. " Listen, Amy, you get some rest and we'll sort things out in the morning." He looked Amy in the eyes. " I promise you, we **will **find Adam."

Amy gave another smile and, knowing this helpful stranger was right, headed back into the bedroom.

The Doctor turned back to the picture with him and Donna in the background.

" Oh, I'm in for one heck of a ride."

The next morning, the four of them set off, leaving the TARDIS parked where it was. The Doctor fished through his pocket and removed a tracer.

" Just need to do a little bit of jiggery-pokery and a bit of tweaking and...we have a signal." He looked up and noticed a cat. " That's **not **the cat I was after."

" Me and Amy'll keep a look-out." Replied Martha. " You play with your little toy and catch up with Ace."

The Doctor smiled and said 'thank-you' to Martha before falling back in line with Ace.

" I **am **sorry I left you, Ace. It's just that, with that **other **incident with The Master, I just couldn't let you get injured...or worse."

" Erm, Doctor..."

" Now, I know what you're gonna say. ' I'm not a litte girl, Professor' but there was something else I had to do."

" No, Doctor." Said Ace. " Look."

While he had been chatting with Ace, he hadn't noticed his tracer go mad. And, in front of all four of them were six strong men. And, in front of them, was Adam.

" Oh, no." Muttered The Doctor. " Amy. Martha. Get behind me. You too, Ace. Now, don't argue. I've got enough to deal with, without you three protesting." The Doctor deliberatly walked up to the men and, in unison, all six focused their attention onto him.

" I have seen this kind of thing before, you know." He looked at Adam. " And it **doesn't **end well. Ask Mitch."

Once again, he strod up to Adam and looked into his eyes and, like a airport detector, moved his hand from one of Adam's shoulder to the other.

He smiled, which slightly unnverved Adam a little.

" Well, the good news is: you no longer have the ability to transport. But you do, somehow, have the ability to lead others. Now, why would you do that, hmm?"

" He no longer has the ability to talk." Came a voice.

The Doctor looked around before he looked down at a familiar figure: a kitling. The thing that unnerved The Doctor was that he was using Adam's voice to speak.

The next words did send a shiver down his spine.

" Get them. All of them."

" RUN!"

Martha, Amy and Ace didn't have to be told twice and, having the advantage of being more faster than the men, gave them the runaround.

Because he was more concerned with the womens' welfare, The Doctor had already been caught by Adam, the person he was trying to save.

" Haven't got a teenage witch around by any chance?" The Doctor's answer was a scratch to the ankle. " Ow. OK, take that as a no. So, do you have a name at all? Or is it just kitling?"

" We beings have no use for names. Only tribes – or cheetah-people – have use for names. Ah, unlike your pathetic species, we have boundless amounts of energy. It gives the tribe an advantage to capture its prey. Observe."

The Doctor looked as, after two minutes of evading, the females had been caught.

" Get your hands off me, you bog--"

" Now, now, Ace. There's no use for profanities." Cut-in The Doctor. " So, kitty, where are you going to take us?"

" So, obvious, I should have known."

Thanks to the transport of the cat – who still managed to obtain that ability – the captives had been taken to a junk yard, owned by one Oliver Foreman, otherwise known as:

" Totter's Yard!" Exclaimed The Doctor. " Ah, good times. However, being held captive by a evolved version of a domestic pet – bad times." Still being held by Adam, The Doctor looked down at the kitling. " So, what now? Wait for you to cough up a furball? Or how about a healthy rendition of 'Memories'?"

" No!" Hissed the kitling. " Since your fight with your other aquintence destroyed most of the tribe, we would like to build a new one here. And, there's already two of you that're halfway there."

" Doctor, I swear this is going to be the last time I'm going to get captured by half-transformed animal people." Replied Martha.

" Hazzard of being a time-traveller, Marth." Said Ace.

" How're you going to do it, then?" Replied Martha, to the kitling. " If it involves injection..."

" Oh, no, no, no." Assured the kitling. " Nothing primitive like that. No, just a simple mesmeric stare. Oh, look, Adam's already halfway there."

All four – including The Doctor who had been released – watched as Adam started to grow fur and half his clothes ripped as the muscles came through.

" Adam." Sobbed Amy. " Doctor, you've got to stop it. You said you'd help us."

" I...it's not possible now, Amy." Said The Doctor, obviously pained to see another female going through heartbreak. " Once a cheetah-person transforms, they can no longer change back. Ace only managed 'cause she had strong will-power. Adam was already too far down the line. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Amy came close up to him and The Doctor closed his eyes, ready for yet another slap. Except, she didn't slap him, she walked straight past him, right into the arms of Adam, who was looking as though he was ready for his first kill. " Amy, no."

" Adam Patrick Leonard. Look at me." Ordered Amy. " You will look into my eyes and recognise your girlfriend. The girl you have know for eighteen months. We hid from Cyber-wotsits in you basment. We were almost decapitated by a huge green alien, who we believed to be your Aunt Susan. And I know this probably won't sink in, 'cause you're a cheetah, now. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

And, totally unexpected to anyone, she cut his arm with a hidden penknife.

" Doctor, that's how Karra turned back into a human. You-know-who stabbed her, killed her and she found the connection with me. Perhaps..."

The Doctor held a hand up as, slowly but surely, Adam reverted back into his human self...with a cut on his right arm.

"...Amy?" Adam looked around at his surroundings. " How did we wind up in Totter's yard? And what's Gary, Shaun, Oliver, Matt, Eddie and Simon doing holdin' those girls? And how comes I'm bleedin'?"

" Don't worry, Adam." Said Amy, who threw the knife into the skip. " I'm going to take care of you."

Suddenly, the kitling hissed and lunged at Amy, only to be knocked away by Adam.

" I dunno what came over me. I don't usually hurt animals. I even take spiders outside in the safest way possible."

" **That **is no animal from this world." Replied The Doctor. He loomed over the kitling and pointed towards the iron gates. " Now, zap off."

The kitling hissed but, from the look in The Doctor's eyes, knew that he had to obey. It hissed one more time before flashing in a blaze of white light. Upon the kitling's disappearance, the six lads came back to their senses, not understanding **why **they were manhandling two unknown ladies, **where **they were or **how **they had got there. The most confusing one was **who **the figure in the geek-chic was.

" Just some help...passing through." He looked at the happy couple, back to normal. " Keeping promises."

Back near Adam and Amy's place, the group were saying their goodbyes. First, it was Adam and Amy's turn.

" Thanks for the help, Doctor." Said Adam, as he shook The Doctor's, Martha and Ace's hand.

" Why're you thankin' **him**? It was me that cured you." She looked at The Doctor. " Although, I suppose I should be thanking you, too. If you hadn't have come, I wouldn't have got my Adam back."

" Well, next time you see a black cat, try to steer clear of it next time." Smiled The Doctor. " Take care of yourselves and, who knows, we might see each other in the future."

Martha, Ace and The Doctor watched as Amy and Adam went up the steps to their apartment, waved once more and headed down to the TARDIS.

" Now, it's your turn." Said The Doctor. " Now, you have the choice. You can either stay here in London-y/ Perivale area or you can come with us. Travel for a bit before you decide what you wanna do with your life."

" I **would **like to join you, Doc." Replied Ace, with a slight whine. " But I've got another mode of transport. Could I just talk to Martha a minute, though?"

The Doctor extended an arm, which Ace and Martha understood as ' you go ahead, I'll warm the TARDIS up'.

" Now, I'm going to empart some words that an old friend told me. There are worlds out there where the sky is burning. And the sea's asleep and the rivers dream. People made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere, there's danger, somewhere, there's injustice." Ace shrugged as she finished. " And, somewhere else, a tea's getting cold."

" Come on, Martha!" Called The Doctor. " We've got work to do."

" Well, I'll bear that in mind." Smiled Martha. " And that offer is still open if you ever wanted to join us."

" Well, I'll see the next time we bump into each other." Ace cocked her ear and heard a familiar sound to both her and Martha. " Told ya I had another mode of transport."

And, before Martha could see what could be appearing anytime soon, Ace bundled her in and watched as one TARDIS disappeared, only for another one to appear.

Ace smiled as the small, squat figure emerged from the TARDIS doors.

THE END

The Doctor – David Tennant

Martha Jones – Freema Agyeman

Ace – Sophie Aldred

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the second 'Companion Catch-up' story. Like Adric, Ace was my favourite companion in the classic Doctor Who stories. As for The Mara in the first part, give me a little time and I might just come up with a good Doctor Who story for that. Or it might be in my first-ever Torchwood story.**

**I do apologize for lack of adventure in the ending. But I hope you enjoyed it, neithertheless.**


End file.
